Undeniable
by whitefeatherchangestime
Summary: basicaly the film but we changed the ending, co-writer Newly-Revived from Deviantart Rated T because of the YAOI! CUTE YAOI! dont worry i wont let Newly-Revived be sick *Newly-Revived* HEY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya Brokeback fans this is my first non Manga fanfic so please be kind, oh and here's my co-writer**

Hey you lot! This is Newly-Revived from Deviantart. Some may have read my story Tales of the Heart in Pinkpigeontowa's account, but don't worry, this isn't sick! Enjoy!

**Yeah so glad it's not going to be sick, don't want to tarnish my reputation anyway like she said ENJOY!!!!!!!**

****

Jack stretched, slowly opening his eyes. He smiled sleepily, and then bolted upright, memories of the night before flooding back. With a gulp of anxiety, he looked to where he knew Ennis had fallen asleep, but the rancher wasn't there.

Flying out of the tent he ran towards the departing man, standing a little way away he looked up timidly as Ennis mounted his horse.

"Dinner will be ready when you get back."

Ennis simply grunted in dismissal and rode off leaving the Texan alone. Jack watched, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. His heart ached, yearning for the man riding away, but he knew Ennis wouldn't love him back. With a strangled cry, he turned away, and snatched up the baked beans and threw them angrily in the pan.

TIME SKIP

Ennis rode back into camp, guiltily he looked around for any signs off the bull rider, spotting the younger man in the tent, and to his dismay, shirtless. He slowly made his way over to the cloth sleeping area trying not to disturb him.

Jack glanced out of the tent flap to see Ennis trying his hardest not to peep inside. Nervously, he struggled to prop himself up on his elbows, eyes wide as Ennis bowed into the tent. Both were silent, watching each other intently to see who would be the first to break.

Ennis looked down, his resolve giving way to an emotion he never felt before. His heart was burning, his hands dying to touch the man before him. He shook, unable to control the love now clouding his senses. This was wrong. He was engaged for god's sake, and Jack was . . . well . . . a guy!

Jack gulped and tried desperately to catch Ennis' gaze, whilst slowly reaching up to touch his arm. Ennis looked back at him with half lidded eyes, the younger man moved his hand up to the others face, his large blue eyes imploring, begging. Ennis breathed heavily, his body responding to the attention. Jack's heart raced fiercely as he closed the space between them. This was scarier than riding the bulls. Some logical part of Ennis' fogged up brain made him move his head back, but Jack persisted, his breath coming in light pants. Jack gave a quiet moan, desperate, but he stopped realizing what he had just done and watched Ennis fearfully. I am such an idiot he thought furiously. But Ennis didn't move away. Instead he closed his dark eyes and let out a sigh. Taking this as an invitation, Jack moved close again, finally breaking the barrier between them.

Ennis let his thoughts zone out, allowing himself to truly feel. Jack, using Ennis as a counter weight, sat up fully before placing both hands on the others cheeks lovingly. Jack pushed forward, flipping Ennis onto the floor of the tent. Lying on top of him Jack reinitiated the kiss, opening their lips, offering himself solely to the man beneath him.

Ennis lifted his head, deepening the kiss, eyes shut tight. Their tongues met and began to dance. Jack buried his hands into Ennis' thick hair, keeping him captive. Ennis held onto Jack's back, matching the rhythm of his heart beat.

Jack pulled back, taking a deep breath he looked down at the man beneath him and smiled sweetly, Ennis smiled back before sitting up making sure not to push Jack off in the process. The rancher rested his forehead against the crook of the blue eyed mans neck, he sighed as Jack wrapped his arms around him and held him close as night crept over them.

TIME SKIP

The manager (sorry if this is wrong but it's the guy who hired them, you know idiot guy. BASTARD!!!!!! That was Newly-Revived by the way although I agree) rode slowly towards the camp. Just as it came in sight he halted, watching with horror as the pair ran childishly around the camp, laughing whilst Ennis tried desperately to catch Jack.

Jack stumbled slightly giving Ennis enough time to catch up with him and grab him around the waist.

"Mine."

He whispered into the others ear. Jack shivered before smiling.

"Of course."

The manager (grr, SQUIP!!!! Sorry squip was my fault not Newly-Revived who went grr) raised an eyebrow as the scene developed. Ennis turned Jack around to face him, with such love in his eyes, not even the manager could deny it. The manager's shock turned to anger as he watched Jake surrender to Ennis' kiss, and let himself be lowered gently down to the earth.

Sick to his stomach, the manager whipped his mount around, and galloped away, trying to ignore the moans echoing from the campsite.


	2. Chapter 2

***Newly-Revived* *hyperventilating***

***Whitefeatherchangestime* OMG WOMAN CALM DOWN!!!!!!**

***Newly-Revived* I CAN'T I LOVE THE YAOI TOO MUCH *goes back to hyperventilating* CAN WE WRITE IT NOW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!**

***Whitefeatherchangestime* *head banging to Broken* LOVE THIS SONG!!!!!! STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT ITS SCARY!!!!**

****

Ennis stared out of the window as Jack parked the truck, after driving them down from Brokeback, sighing he opened the door and got out. He couldn't bring himself to speak or even look at the other man as he drove off.

Jack stared straight ahead on the road, gulping back his tears. But his eyes wandered to the side mirror, distracted by the solid figure of Ennis walking away. As hard as he tried, he couldn't look away, his shoulders beginning to shake with emotion. The ghostly feel of his lover's lips on his making him remember the love they made.

Ennis made it to the nearest alleyway before breaking down, his legs gave way and he ended up on his knees, his forehead resting against the cold stone. He looked up as the sound of an engine came to a stop. Jack threw open the passenger door, still staring straight ahead he shouted at the still sobbing rancher.

"Get in."

"Wh-What?"

"I said, get in the truck"

"But"

"NO BUTS JUST GET IN THE FUCKING TRUCK!" Jack finally turned and stared at Ennis, his eyes burning wildly with desperate anger.

"No Jack. I can't. We can't do this anymore."

"WE CAN, STOP SAYING THAT! WE BOTH KNOW THIS IS COMPLETE AND UTTER BULLSHIT!"

Ennis shook his head, the tears still falling. Jack swore loudly (again) and swung open his door, leaping down. He stomped over to the kneeling man, clenched fists shaking.

"Get in that truck NOW mister!"

But Ennis rose and shook his head again. Furiously, Jack grabbed hold of his shirt and drew back his fist.

"DON'T MAKE ME HIT YOU!"

"Stop being stupid, Jack."

Ennis knocked aside the other mans hand, before taking his head in his hand and pressing their foreheads together.

"This wont work, don't make me…"

"Please."

Jack begged, his eyes once again filling with tears.

"We…"

Ennis cut him off by shaking his head.

"No Jack, this is goodbye."

Jake closed his eyes and pressed their lips together, forcing Ennis up against the wall. He almost pulled away but was stopped as Ennis kissed back.

Entwining their fingers, he pushed Jack back and broke the kiss. He lifted the other mans hand to his lips, gently kissing the back of it before pushing Jack towards the truck.

Jack tried to resist, but Ennis moved him further on.

"Ennis please I-"

Ennis caressed Jack's cheek, pouring as much love as he could muster into his gaze.

"I love you Jack. Don't forget me"

Ennis wrenched open the truck and shoved Jack roughly inside. Jack leaned out the window, and quickly kissed him again.

"I love you too, that's why we-"

But Ennis put his hand to Jack's mouth, silencing him.

"Go. Please. For me."

They watched each other, tears rolling down their faces as their hearts raced. With a cry of grief, Jack slammed his foot on the gas, and the truck zoomed away. Ennis stood still, watching his lover drive away for the second time, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Jack watched Ennis stand there from his window, but didn't turn around. His heart cracked, and he felt the life pour out of his soul. The light Ennis made dimmed in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

***whitefeatherchangestime* *cries* this may be the last chapter**

***Newly-Revived* *sobbing uncontrollably* oh don't remind me!**

***whitefeatherchangestime* okay this is Ennis' wedding, with a twist**

****

Ennis stood in front of a neat and tidy house, dumping his bag. A woman with short brown hair came flying out the door, face shining with joy.

"Ennis! You're home!"

She cried as she flung her arms around his neck. His face wore a 'oh-jesus-what-the-fuck-are-you-doing-woman?' look as he gingerly hugged her back.

"Yep"

"Oh I MISSED you so much!"

Ennis really couldn't tell her the same, as his mind was fixed on a certain Jack Twist. As Alma pulled his hand, leading him inside, Ennis turned around, looking to the horizon, as if trying to find his true love.

TIME SKIP

It was a week before the wedding and Ennis was stood in the pastor's office.

"Okay I've been looking over your schedule for next weeks wedding, and I just need to talk to you about the 'I do's'. I need both of your full names so we don't mess up."

Ennis nodded.

"So what's the name of you soon-to-be wife?"

The rancher smiled in delight as a plan began to form in his head.

"It's Jack, Jack Twist."

The pastor faulted, confused.

"But, isn't Jack a man's name?"

Ennis stuttered, quickly thinking up an excuse.

"uh . . . her full name is . . . is Jacqueline, but she'd probably prefer, Jack. That's my nickname for her"

The pastor gave him a wary glance, but nodded all the same.

TIME SKIP

Ennis closed the envelope addressed to Jack, smiling, and posted it.

TIME SKIP (another one)

Jack opened the envelope, eagerly, as his name was in Ennis' handwriting. But his heart stopped. It was a wedding invitation. Quickly skimming through it, Jack flipped onto the back in desperation. There was a simple plea "please come". Jack bit his lip. He knew it would kill him to be there, but it seemed that Ennis really needed him. Pulling on his hat, he clambered into the truck, readying himself for the long drive.

TIME SKIP (yet again)

Ennis gulped, holding onto Alma's hand. Where was Jack? They were almost at the 'I do's' and he still hadn't showed. The pastor droned on and on, and Ennis began to feel nauseous. He said 'I do' and as he did, Jack burst into the church, wide eyed and fearful.

Jack knew it was too late. He sunk to his knees, silent tears falling down his cheeks.

"And do you, Jack Twist-"

The church erupted. Alma blinked in confusion and Ennis glared at Jack. Jack suddenly knew why he was there, and finding new life in his legs, bounded forward.

"GODDAMMIT I DO!"

Ennis whooped, and shoved the plain gold band onto Jack's finger before the pastor could even blink.

Jack looked down at the wedding band then back up at Ennis, unable to control himself he threw his arms around the older man knocking him to the floor.

Ennis coughed as the wind was knocked out off him, but carried on smiling anyway as Jack pulled him back to his feet.

"Wait you're Jack Twist?"

The pastor asked, thoroughly confused.

"You'd better believe it."

Jack shouted pointing a finger at the pastor before looking back at Ennis.

"Kiss me."

Ennis smiled and pulled him into a heated kiss before dragging him out of the church.

Once outside the rancher shoved Jack against the wall of the church, glaring at him he hissed.

"You, I thought you weren't going to turn up, I thought I was going to have to marry that woman."

Jack blinked slightly confused before Ennis pressed their lips together again in a kiss that allowed them both to release the intense emotions that had built up over the time they had been apart.

As they were kissing the rest of the church filled out, the pastor made a cross sign in the air in front of him as he saw what was taking place, Alma fainted as did most of the congregation save for a few exceptions who had to excuse themselves because of their nose bleeds.

Finally when the need for air became overwhelming the couple broke apart. Ennis rested their foreheads together and smiled lovingly at the man before him.

"I love you Jack and I'm never letting you go again."

Jack returned the smile and placed a gentle kiss on his husband's lips.

"I'll hold you to that."

He whispered before taking hold of Ennis' hand and leading him to his truck. Once inside the rancher looked over at the younger man.

"Where to now?"

He asked unable to keep the smile from his face. Jack shrugged as he started the truck.

"Montana or someplace deserted like that I guess."

Ennis hummed happily and leant back closing his eyes. As long as they were together he didn't care where they went.

****

***Whitefeatherchangestime* OMG I MADE A PUN! A WEDDING WITH A TWIST! JACK TWIST *laughs hysterically then stops suddenly* that was a really corny ending *goes and hides in a hole from shame* anyway hope you enjoyed it.**

***Newly-Revived* AAAAAWWW YES YES YES RESULT! THANK GOD FOR THE SLASH! OH THIS IS DELICIOUS OOOOOHHHH JOY! HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY! *Needs medication, and begins foaming at the mouth whilst glomping whitefeatherchangestime***

***whitefeatherchangestime* help me, your voice has gone really weird and you're a bit scary**

***Newly-Revived beams, and bows, tipping her top hat* Why thank ye kind miss!**


End file.
